There's no way! Just no way
by RiotFest
Summary: Kyousuke and Kirino spend an evening together. Though that night Kirino asks her brother one request that he thought in his entire life she would never ask for. What will his response be? Will it change everything in their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Oreimo ©**

**I've been really interested in this anime. For a couple of reasons is it's because it has something to do with comedy and a hint of incest. I do like Kyousuke and Kirino to be more than siblings because one they seem cute together and two they don't even look like siblings so half the time I ****forget**** they are.**

**So I hope you enjoy this story I guess.**

**

* * *

**I gritted my teeth as Kirino dragged me into another store. She needed my help for her novel even though it is already a best seller. Kirino held up a necklace that had a heart shaped locket. My sister opened the locket and found out that you could put a couple of small pictures in. She shoved the piece of jewelry in my face.

"Buy it for me." She stated.

I sighed heavily and looked at the price. I swear I almost chocked on my own spitt, "5-50,000 YEN?"

Kirino glared and exclaimed, "I want it, Baka."

"No way! I don't have 50,000. I only have 30,000 just in case you wanted to buy something that was worth 30,000 like that stupid ring." I replied back.

"You're so stupid." She muttered.

I watched as my younger sister placed the necklace back down. She turned to me and kicked my shin really hard. I yelped in pain and watched Kirino walking out of the store. I glared and began to chase after her.

"Come on, Baka." I heard Kirino say, "Let's go to a café."

Kirino grabbed my coat and began to drag me into a café that we usually go to. We sat down and ordered our drinks. As we waited I looked out the window. It was starting to rain. I cursed under my breath and continued to watch the rain drops hit the ground of the city.

"Oi…"

I raised a brow and turned to look at Kirino. She seems flustered. I chuckled slightly, '_Must be more advice._' I waited for my baby sister to say something, but all she did was open and close her mouth. She continued to do this for maybe a minute.

"You look like a fish when you do that." I commented in an amused tone.

Kirino glared at me with her clear-sky blue eyes. She pouted and said, "Shut up!"

My sister watched as I sighed once again. I ran my hand through my dark blue hair and looked at Kirino with a serious face. I could always tell when she knows I'm being serious. She always flinches or looks surprised.

"Seriously. Tell me what's wrong, Kirino."

She could only avert her eyes away from me. I grunted, but then smiled at the waiter who gave us our drinks. I thanked her and turned my attention back at Kirino. It would appear that she is glaring at the pretty waiter.

"Why are you glaring at her?" I asked as I took a sip of my coffee.

Kirino puffed her cheeks and replied, "You were flirting with her!"

I almost spit my coffee right at her. I rubbed my temples and said, "Fl-Flirting? You have got to be kidding me, Kirino! I just smiled at her."

Suddenly my sister got up and pointed at me, "LIAR! THAT WAS FLIRTING!"

I blushed madly at this. I swear I felt everyone's eyes staring at me. I frowned and whispered loudly to Kirino, "Al-Alright! I was flirting! Happy now? Now please sit down, I can feel everyone staring!"

Kirino turned red it would seem that she was ready to explode. Though I sighed in relief, when she sat back down on her chair. I now had a scared look on my face; I had a feeling that I was going to get hurt both physically and verbally.

"Happy? Are you retarded? Why would I be happy that you admitted it?" She exclaimed, this time not grabbing everyone's attention.

I simply scoffed at her, "Why would you care who I flirt with anyway?"

This time she could only glare at me with a hurt expression. I only held a poker face, I didn't want to show her that I actually held concern for her. Right now, I needed to know why she's been so…different lately.

"Well?"

Kirino stuck out her tongue at me and took her coffee for her to drink. I sighed and finished up my cup. We both sat there for a while in silence. I really wanted to break this tension; I didn't really mean to make her upset. I mean tomorrow is going to be her big day.

I scratched my head and said, "Your birthday is tomorrow."

"No shit."

I winced at her reply, "Do you want anything?"

She only crossed her arms at me and said, "Why would I tell you what I want? You're poor. When I told you to buy me the necklace you didn't have money."

"I didn't have _enough_, Kirino." I said trying to reason with her.

"Whatever." She said and got up, "Let's go home before we are missed."

I sighed and left the pay on the table. The two of us walked together trying to get to the train station. I glanced down at Kirino and saw that she still looked very upset. I bit the inside of my cheek and stopped walking. Kirino turned around and glared at me for stopping.

"Why the hell did you stop?" She asked.

"Go back home I have to make a quick stop first."

Kirino now looked curious, "Why?"

I furrowed my brows together, "I-I…wanted to see that pretty waiter girl again."

This was a mistake. Kirino growled and walked up to me. I looked down at her with a confused look, but then suddenly I was slapped across the face. I winced in pain as I felt the stinging hand print on my face. I rubbed my cheek as I watched my sister walk off to the station without me. I chuckled and turned around walking the opposite direction of my young sister.

* * *

I growled as I got in the train. I sat down next to some old lady and looked out the window. Why would Kyousuke go back to that stupid waiter? What does she have that I don't? I bet it's because she has glasses! Of course…Kyousuke always had that stupid glasses fetish including towards that Neighbor-girl. I pouted and continued to wait for my stop.

After 10 minutes my stop came. I got off the train and began to walk on the side-walk. I frowned though when I walked past the Neighbor-girl's family shop. I saw the plain girl swiping the place with her broom. I growled slightly at her when she saw me.

"A-Ah! Good afternoon, Kirino-san." She greeted me.

I could only grunt at her, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Neighbor-girl seemed to be a little flustered at my question, "This is my family's store. I-I clean it on weekends."

"I see.."

"Y-yes well where is Kyou-chan?"

My eyes widened. Kyou-chan? That made my stomach churn when she said my brother's name like that. I glared harshly at her and replied, "Baka is off seeing some slut."

My brother's friend is now frowning, "Kyou-chan knows better than that."

"Whatever."

That was my good-bye to her. I walked pass her and her shop and continued my little journey back home. I smiled in relief as I reached my wanted location. I opened the door and stepped inside. I smiled and said, "I'm back~!"

I knew no one was home. Mom and Dad were out for a couple of days for work. My smile turned into a thin line as I placed my shoes away and slipped onto my whale slippers. I idly went into my room and got clothes for me to change into after my shower. I walked down the hallway and walked into the bathroom to freshen myself up. After I was down I went back into my room. I sighed and looked out my window.

"Where's Aniki…" I mumbled.

I then slapped myself across the face, "Wh-What am I saying? God…I think I'll need to play some eroge."

I smiled and got onto my computer and began to play my cute little sister game. After a couple of hours I heard the door slam shut. I instantly froze. I opened the door of my room and looked over at Kyousuke's door. The light is still on! I smiled to myself as I heard him turning off the lights in his room. I waited for a good 10 minutes because that is when he is usally asleep.

I got out of my room and quietly walked towards Kyousuke's. I slowly opened the door and silently closed it. I tip-toed towards Kyousuke's bed and sat upon him. It would seem that he is deep in sleep.

* * *

Kirino frowned and slapped Kyousuke right across the face. Her old brother's eyes shot open and the older sibling groaned in pain. Kyousuke looked up and saw his sister sitting one him, just like the first time she did that when he found out about her otaku side.

"Wh-What the fuck, Kirino!" Kyousuke exclaimed.

The strawberry-haired teen frowned and asked, "Why the hell did it take you so long for you to come back home, Baka?"

Kyousuke narrowed his eyes, "I-I can't tell you.."

"Why not?" His sister demanded, "I want to know or else!"

The male teen is now curious, "Or else what?"

"I-I…" Kirino stammered, "I'll…get rid of your porn magazines!"

Kyousuke gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"I would! Now tell me!" She exclaimed.

Kirino watched her elder brother sigh in annoyance. Kyousuke rubbed his temples and said, "Just wait till tomorrow, okay?"

The young girl glared cold daggers at Kyousuke. The boy teen only held an unamused expression. '_What's her deal? She's ALWAYS like this.' _Kyousuke gritted his teeth and glared back at his sister, making her glare turn into a surprise look.

"What is your problem, Kirino." Kyousuke said.

Kirino looked disgusted, "My problem? YOU'RE MY problem!"

"How the hell am I your problem?"

"Y-You…"

"YOU'RE ALWAYS THE PROBLEM!"

Kirino sat there looking dumbstruck. She watched as Kyousuke got out of his bed and began to walk around his room. Kirino only sat there waiting for her brother to pour his feelings towards her. The bad emotions that he held against her.

Kyousuke looked out his window and glared at the neighborhood, "I had a peaceful life, Kirino. A nice normal life, but not anymore!"

He then turned to her, "Ever since you showed me your anime crap I've been going through a lot for you. I've gotten punch by dad, your best friend thinks I'm an incest perv, and I can't hang out with my best friend without you putting PORN all over my room!"

Kirino narrowed her eyes at me and mumbled, "Then don't bring Neighbor-girl over..She's a pain anyway."

"SHUT UP!"

The young girl flinched at his voice, "Don't you dare bad mouth her. She's a nice and caring person."

"Wh-What about me…" Kyousuke heard his sister mumble.

The older sibling laughed at this, "You are just the opposite, Kirino. Y'know? I've always been jealous of you."

Kirino looked at him with a puzzled look, "Why? You're jealous cause you're not a girl?"

Kyousuke tch'd at her and continued, "You're always the popular one, so good a sports and looks, everyone praises you. Always the smart one and they always care about you. Me? Mom and Dad never praise me like you. They just sit there on the kitchen table when you're not there and praise."

"If you're jealous of me, Why? Why did you help me." Kirino asked her brother.

Kyousuke crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "Because I'm your Aniki. I did it because no one else would. I did all this and you are STILL ungrateful."

Kirino then mumbled something. This made Kyousuke's ears perk up. He frowned and walked up to his sister. He bent down to her level and gritted his teeth when he heard what she was saying. He wanted to hear it again.

"Louder."

She only mumbled.

"Louder!"

"I hate you."

Kyousuke continued to look upset, "Say it louder like you mean it."

"I HATE YOU!" And he received a slap with that.

Kirino looked angry now. Kyousuke began to laugh which caused Kirino to look even more pissed. Kyousuke stopped laughing and spat back at his sister, "GOOD! BECAUSE THAT WAS THE FEELING I HAD INSIDE ME ALL THIS TIME! I HATE YOU TOO!"

Then Kyousuke noticed something. Kirino is now shaking her fists. Her brother's eyes widened when Kirino raised her arm up. The older sibling could only close his eyes ready for the pain to impact him. He waited and waited, but he felt nothing.

He opened his eyes to find his sister standing before him with her arm raised up ready to strike, but he just stood there. She just couldn't do it. Kirino sat back down on Kyousuke's bed and began to let tears slip down her cheeks.

"Kirino…"

His sister laid in a fetus position and held onto his pillow. Kyousuke only stood there watching her silently cry to herself. The teen now had a feeling of regret in his chest. The feeling that he thought he would never have towards his sister.

"Please Kirino.."

"Go away."

Kyousuke awkwardly scratched his head and replied, "But this is my room."

"I don't care.." Kirino mumbled into the pillow, "You're gross."

Kyousuke sat back on his bed with Kirino in between his legs. Kirino sat up and began to hit Kyousuke over and over again. Her older brother only sat there flinching everytime he felt a fist hit against his chest, stomach, and face. Once Kirino got that out of her system, Kyousuke grabbed his sister, who only squeaked in response.

"I didn't mean it." Kyousuke mumbled, "I didn't mean to say that I hate you."

"You said it anyway." Kirino responded clearly upset.

Kyousuke frowned and held Kirino against his chest. She blushed crimson red and placed a hand on over his heart. Kirino felt it beating fast, what was he going to do? Making him so nervous.

"Kirino…I'm sorry I said those mean things to you.." Kyousuke began, "I do care about you. I did all of this because you're my little sister and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

His little sister looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry too…Aniki."

Kyousuke smiled when she said that. He then bent down and reached for something under his bed. He pulled out a small bag and handed it to Kirino. She looked puzzled by this and asked him what it was.

"I was suppose to give it to you in the morning but…" Kyousuke looked over at his clock and it read 12:10AM, "But I guess right now is the right time."

Kirino slowly took the item out of the in her hands was a small red fuzzy box. She opened it and gasped at what was inside. Behind her Kyousuke smiled as Kirino picked up the chian of the necklace that she wanted in the store. Kirino looked back at Kyousuke and smiled warmly at him.

"You actually got it!" Kirino exclaimed happily, "So pretty…"

Kyousuke yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah. Glad you like it. Can I go to bed now, Kirino?"

"Huh? Oh..Sure."

Her Aniki smiled and placed his hand on her head, "We'll celebrate your birthday in the morning okay?"

Kirino smiled slightly, "Alright. Ne…Aniki?"

"Mhmm?"

Kyousuke watched as Kirino was looking at him nervously, "D-Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?"

The older teen laid on his bed with Kirino in his arms, "I don't mind, Kirino.."

Kirino watched as her older brother's breathing began to lax. She smiled as she held the locket close to her heart. The strawberry-blonde clutch onto her brother's shirt, which made Kyousuke look down at her. Kyousuke raised a brow and asked what's wrong.

"I have a request." She stated.

Her brother only groaned, "Can't it wait?"

"No."

Kyousuke scrutched his nose and said, "Fine."

The young girl buried her face in his shirt and mumbled something, but Kyouske could hear it clearly, "This is…weird for you I know, but…"

"…."

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Wh-What?"

Kirino looked up at him with a pleading look, "Will you…?"

"I-I…" Kyousuke didn't even know how to respond to this, '_My sister…My cute sister is asking me to be her boyfriend. We always didn't get along, but ever since that day…Does she really mean it? No joke?'_

Kirino brought her face near Kyousuke's. Pink lush lips almost touching his. Kirino closed her eyes as she asked one last time, "Oi, Aniki…What's your answer?"

"I…"

* * *

**A/N: It's a one-shot unless you people want more chapters I could continue on like write what's Kyousuke's response in the morning or whatever :)**

**Reviews please **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know Oreimo ©**

**

* * *

**Kyousuke could only stare at his sister. He didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to say yes but people will shun them! If he said no then they would be in a really awkward situation right now and Kirino would probably go back hating him. The teen blushed when he realized how close they were.

"Aniki…" Kirino whispered sweetly.

"Oh Kirino…" Kyousuke said, "I…"

Her brother saw how Kirino's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Yes?"

"U-Uh.." Kyousuke then looked at his clock, "Oh K-Kami-sama! Look at the time! Ne, Kirino I think we should really go back to sleep."

Kirino frowned, "But you didn't answer my question, Kyousuke!"

He sweat dropped, '_Ehhhh? What happened to Aniki?'_ Kyousuke smiled and replied, "S-Stop joking around, Kirino!"

It really did hurt him when he said that to her.

Kirino growled and asked, "Fine. But first I want you to lay your forehead against mine."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Kyousuke grumbled and listened to his sibling. Kirino smiled cutely and grabbed onto the collar of her big brother. She then pulled back and her smile turned into an upset expression. Kirino then exclaimed, "I am not joking around!"

"What do yo- GAAHHH!"

Kirino collided her head against Kyousuke before he could even finish his sentence. The teen's younger sister smiled victoriously and got out of bed. It would seem that she have made the poor boy unconscious. Kirino sighed and got the blanket and placed it on her Aniki. The young girl looked at the locket in her hand and smiled warmly. She held it against her chest and sighed heavily.

"I love you Aniki.." She barely whispered it.

The middle-school girl bent down and gave her brother a light peck on his forehead. She looked one last time at Kyousuke and quietly got out of his room. She went back to her room and stared at it, it seemed cold without her big brother around. Kirino plopped down on her bed and held onto her pillow as she stared at the locket.

"Freaking idiot.." Kirino mumbled, "I was so not joking around."

The next morning Kyousuke woke up with a bad head-ache. The blue-haired teen instantly stood up with a worried look. What happened last night was a dream right? He didn't have that really romantic moment with Kirino right? Kyousuke bit his lip, '_She really did ask me to be her boyfriend.'_ He got out of bed and grabbed a towel and clothes. He walked down the hall way and into the bathroom. He sighed as he turned the water on and waited for it to be warm.

Kyousuke took of his clothes and tossed it in the corner. He then looked at himself in the mirror and studied himself.

"Why would Kirino want me to be her boyfriend.." He mumbled to himself, "I don't look great. I hardly exercise and I can't keep my grades up."

Kyousuke sighed as he dipped his foot in the bath water, "I should have said yes to Manami when she basically confessed to me. It would have saved me a lot of trouble."

* * *

I smiled and brushed my hair over and over. I placed my red brush down and looked at myself in the mirror. I then pouted and reached in my drawer and pulled out a pair of glasses. Now these weren't really real, they were those popular nerdy glasses that everyone has. I put them on and then began to do different poses. Suddenly my door began to open. I didn't even notice since I was so engrossed in myself.

"Oi Kirino it's time for…"

I whipped my head around and saw Kyousuke staring at me. I saw his face turning red at me. My pout slowly turned into a smirk. I slowly walked towards my Aniki and wrapped my arms around his neck. Kyousuke could only stare at me with wide eyes and a cute little blush upon his face.

"Aniki…Do you like them?" I asked sweetly as I placed a finger under his chin.

"E-Err…" Was all poor Aniki could managed to get out.

I smiled and slowly grew closer to him, trying to place my lips upon my brother's. I love him so much, though I would never admit it to him. I want him to admit it to me first. Just like in the games. I was finally going to have a kiss from Kyousuke, but suddenly I felt a rough hand covering my mouth.

Kyousuke smiled awkwardly and exclaimed, "Mom and Dad aren't home still so I made breakfast! Come on birthday girl!"

"Eh?" Was all I said when I felt my brother grabbing my arm and leading me to the kitchen. I pouted as he made me sit down. Kyousuke grinned and placed the plates in front of me. My brother sat across from me where usually dad would sit. We grabbed our chopsticks and began to eat.

Kyousuke eyed me curiously as I ate. It made me feel a little uncomfortable, I mean I always love the attention he gave me, but right now this is bothering me. I glared at him which caused my brother to jump with surprise.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I snapped.

My elder brother stiffened and continued to eat. I tsk'd him and asked again. He swallowed his food and replied, "It's nothing really."

"Doesn't seem like it since you're staring."

Kyousuke sighed and said, "When did you start wearing glasses?"

I bit my lip, "Never. These are the new trendy nerdy glasses that everyone in my class owns."

"Oh?" He said, "Why do people want to wear fake glasses? That's pretty stupid."

"Shut up! You don't know fashion these days!" I snapped at him and took off the glasses.

Kyousuke could only chuckle at me. I swear sometimes I really hate that guy for not being serious. We finished our meal and got out of the house. Aniki said he was going to spend my birthday with me. He told me he planned it at last minute.

"Last minute?" I said as we walked towards the park, "Kyousuke I don't want to go to the park. That's so childish."

He smiled and grabbed my hand, "Aww come on, Kirino! We're still young! Gotta enjoy it while it lasts!"

I still kept my pout on my face. He led me towards the swings and motioned me to get on it. I sighed and sat down and I watched as my brother sat on the other one next to mine. We just sat there admiring the beautiful view of the trees and plants. I yawned. To tell you the truth I find it fucking boring. I glared at the wood chips on the ground and began to kick them away from me.

Kyousuke glanced over at me and asked, "Oi Kirinio! What's wrong? Aren't you having fun?"

I glared at him, "I hate this. This is boring."

My brother sighed, but he smiled. He got off his swing and grabbed hold of my hand. I looked at him with a puzzled look and asked him where we going. Kyousuke only led us back in the house. I gritted my teeth and was about to slap him, but he said something to me once we got inside our home.

"Beach! Get your things and meet me back down here."

My unpleased expression now turned into a happy go lucky one. I giggled as I ran up the stairs with Kyousuke behind me. We got in our room and changed into our bathing suits and we grabbed towels and extra items just in case we need them. We met back down stairs and got out of our house. My brother smiled as we walked towards the train station.

I looked at him. All he was wearing was a red button down shirt that was unbuttoned which showed his chest and a pair of navy blue trunks. Aniki glanced over at me to see what I was wearing. I pouted at him and stuck my tongue out. He only chuckled and we continued to walk towards the train station. I was wearing a pair of white shorts and an aqua green short sleeve hoodie. Beneath that was a cute pink bikini with white flower patterns on it. We finally made it and got inside. We sat next to each other and waited in silence till we got to our stop.

I pulled out my cell phone and started to text Kuroneko. I gave her a quick hi and sent the message to her. I held onto my phone and watched the scenery out the window. I suddenly jumped when I heard my brother's phone ringing. I glared at him with he answered it. It would seem that his face lit up when he answered it.

"Moshi Moshi! Ah Manami!"

I swore under my breath, "Stupid Neighbor-girl."

Kyousuke said to me, "What you say, Kirino?"

I stiffened up and replied, "Nothing."

Then I felt my hand vibrating. I flipped my phone open and saw my text from Kuroneko, 'Ah Hello to you too, Kirino. I am simply at home with my younger sister.'

I smiled slightly at the younger sister part. I quickly texted back, telling her that Kyousuke is taking me to the beach for my birthday. I inwardly squealed which caused my brother to jump but I didn't care. I just continued on my texting conversation with Kuroneko.

* * *

I seriously felt myself twitch when my sister squealed. I smiled though and continued my conversation with Manami. I leaned back and talked casually with my childhood friend.

"That's so nice of you Kyou-chan." She said to me.

I felt my cheeks burn a little when she said that, "Gee thanks. I really hope Kirino likes it that I'm spending time with her."

Manami shifted a bit and replied, "I'm sure she'll love it. I've noticed that she only craves attention from you. I wonder why…"

I could only shrug, "I have no- Wait!"

"E-Eh?"

"I think I know why. Look I got to go our stop is here." I said and hung up.

I looked over at Kirino and saw she was focusing on her texting. I smiled gently and tapped her shoulder. Her response was a glare. I continued to keep the smile as I told her that our stop is finally here. She eased her look as we walked out of the train. We walked side by side as he entered the city and we crossed the street to where the beach shoreline resides.

I glanced over at Kirino and saw she now looks a bit upset. I frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder. My sister looked up at me with a sad look, it really confused me. Why was she sad? Today was her freaking birthday!

"Do you hate me…" She whispered.

I felt stunned by her sudden question, "Of course not! Remember our talk? I didn't mean it."

Kirino still looked down as she grabbed hold of my pinky. I sighed and smiled gently at her as I led her towards the beach. I got out a big towel and placed it on the sand. I sat down and made my little sister next to me. I looked down and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Why did you ask that all of the sudden?" I asked.

She looked up at me as if she was about to cry. Her lip quivered a bit as she replied, "I-I was talking to Kuroneko and she says that you're only taking to the beach so you could just get rid of me when I'm not looking or let me get kidnapped or something."

I flinched when she said that. I chuckled a bit, but I stopped when I saw Kirino shot her intense glare at me. I ran my fingers through her hair and smiled at her, "She must be joking around, Kirino. Now stop looking sad and let's go swim!"

I took off my shirt and tossed at the sand and took off my sandals. I looked over at Kirino and suddenly my whole world froze. She slowly let her shorts drop to her ankles and kicked off somewhere and the way she took of her hoodie made me feel…like a pervert. I shook my head and grabbed my sister's hand and we ran towards the water.

I laughed and suddenly jumped in the salty water, but I instantly fell face flat on the rough sandy ground. I felted my head up and groaned as bits of rock and sand came out of my mouth. Suddenly I heard laughing, I looked behind me and saw my little sister smiling and laughing! My heart pounded with ecstasy, the way she laughs makes my head spin and the way she just smiles makes me want to be her with always. My eyes widened when I realized I did feel something towards her.

I got up and started laughing as I pulled on Kirino's hand and made her dive in the water. She squealed in surprised as the cold water greeted her. She stood up, with her whole hair and body soaking wet and glared at me. I nervously grinned and began to run away as she began to chase me with a stick that was floating nearby.

"I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT, KIRINO!"

"YES YOU DID, STUPID! COME HERE SO I CAN HIT YOU!"

We continued to play at the beach till it grew dim in the sky. We casually walked back to our towel and laid on it. I coughed a bit and looked over at Kirino and saw that she was still smiling. I sat up and asked if she was hungry at all. My sister glanced over at me and nodded her head.

As I stood up I said to her, "I'll be right back okay? I'm going to get a couple of hotdogs and a drink."

"Whatever."

As I walked away from her I noticed a couple of guys walking past her with some kind of grin on their faces, but I shrugged it off. My sister maybe small but she's pretty tough. As I searched through the different kinds of vendors, I smiled when I finally found the one I wanted. I walked up to the middle-aged man and asked for two hotdogs and a large pop.

"Here ya are." The man said.

"Thanks." I replied and handed him the right amount of cash.

I casually walked back to my sister as I took a sip out of the big drink. I closed my eyes and hummed a happy song that I was very familiar with.

"ANIKIIII!"

I froze. Th-That voice! It was my sister's! I clutch onto the food and ran back to our spot on the beach. I finally made it and I instantly dropped everything that I was holding. The two guys that just walked past Kirino was now grabbing her! I growled and picked up the food and walked towards the two bulky men.

"HEY!" I shouted, "THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? GET OUT OF HERE!"

The man holding Kirino smirked and said to his friend, "Tch. Looky here! Some wimp is trying to save his girlfriend!"

"Touch luck, kid!" The other said to me, "This pretty girl is hangin with us now."

Then the two men started to walk away while dragging Kirino's arm. My sister turned back and glared at me with tears in her eyes as she shouted, "DO SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!"

'_She's right!'_ I thought and suddenly I threw the food at the thugs. The drink got all over the man who was holding Kirino and the hotdog's condiments got all over the other one. They simultaneously turned around with a death glare. The man shoved Kirino to the side as they walked towards me.

To tell you the truth I was scared as hell. Though this was for my sister, so I stood my ground and puffed my chest out, trying to look tough. The one guy who wasn't holding Kirino, grabbed me by the neck. I gasped in surprised as he slowly lifted me up. I struggled against his grip as he began to laugh.

"Oh God! Look at this kid!" The man said to his friend, "Funny guy! I like him. Instead of making him die slowly we'll just end it quickly."

"ANIKI!" Kirino cried out.

"SHUT UP!" The other man spat out at her and grabbed her hair. His actions triggered something in my head. I shouted loudly and grabbed the guy's wrist and swung my right foot right into the guy's face. He immediately released me and I landed right on my feet. I took a hand full of sand and threw it at the man's face. He crouched down and began to cry out.

I then looked at the other guy who held my sister captive. I sprinted towards him and used my head to hit his gut. I must have hit him really hard since he spat out blood right on the sand. He was on his knees and I bent down to his level to give him a nice old threat.

"If I catch you guys near my sister OR her friends I will seriously finish the job, got that?"

The two of them nodded with fear. I gritted my teeth at them. Pathetic! Going after a middle-school girl. That was just low. I watched as the two men slowly got up and began to run off. This made me snicker a bit; I can't believe I actually stood up to people like them. I liked it. It made me feel confident.

Then I felt a pair of small arms wrapping around my waist. I glanced down and saw Kirino glaring at the ground still with tears in her perfect blue eyes. I lifted up her chin and slowly wiped the tears away that were blocking her glare.

* * *

I hugged my brother tightly as he wiped the tears away. I couldn't believe he actually did that for me. I know it was an instinct for someone to help someone else in need, but it just amazes me sometimes. I'm always mean and annoying to him and he always ends up helping me in my times of need. I looked up at Kyousuke as he smiles again at me. I've grown to love that smile since I'm smiling back slightly.

"I think it's about time we head back home, Kirino." I heard him say.

I could only nod back at him. We put our clothes back on and we rolled up the towel and placed in back in the back. We walked away from the beach and got in the train station. We sat next to each other like we did last time, but this time I sat closer to Kyousuke. Why? Cause it was freaking cold in the train. My Aniki probably sensed that I was cold since he got out a towel and wrapped me around it.

"I wasn't cold." I said harshly.

"Sure you weren't." Was his reply.

I wanted to say something back, but I held my tongue. He's been through a lot today. I didn't want to bother him anymore. I sighed in frustration and leaned my head against his shoulder as I began to think. He didn't answer my question yet. He only thought I was joking. I glanced up at him and saw he was waiting for our stop. I growled slightly and stared at my feet. I really wanted to know if he will be my boyfriend.

I pinched myself and winced. This is reality. Siblings can't date each other and that makes me want to scream. If I ask Kyousuke again he would probably freak out and lock himself in his room till Mom and Dad gets home. He would probably never want to see me ever again.

I should have gone to America. If I did then I could have called and confessed my feelings towards him on the phone and if he rejects it would be okay because I would never see him again till I'm done with track and stuff. I tightened my grip on the towel and fought back the tears.

But I stayed in Japan, because I wanted to be with my older brother. He's the only fucking reason I'm staying here. I sighed and closed my eyes as I snuggled against Kyousuke. I bet he's glancing down at me right now with a small smile on his face.

After a few minutes I felt someone shaking me gently. I looked up and saw Kyousuke smiling sheepishly at me, saying that it's our stop. I grunted and got up, still with the towel draped on me. We got off the train and began to walk home. I held onto his pinky just in case some jerk was going to attack us.

We were already in front of the house and my Aniki was about to go inside, but I stopped him. He turned around with a puzzled look and asked what's up. I bit the inside of my cheek, preparing myself to ask him the same question that I asked last night.

"Did you think about it?"

"Bout what?" He asked idiotically.

I glared, "My request..Y'know..! I want you to be my boyfriend."

My lip quivered a bit as I saw his reaction. He was stunned and he looked confused. I really wanted to run away but I couldn't. I had to be strong and face the rejection. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to see his disgusted face when he says no. Though my eyes shot up when I felt his body hugging mine. I looked up at him and saw him smiling lovingly at me. My stomach felt queasy by the dozens of emotions that are running through my head.

He chuckled and said, "Oh Kirino...When you asked me last night I didn't know what to say. I really wanted to say yes, but I needed time to think about why and so I did."

I looked up at him and said sadly, "You're rejecting me right?"

Kyousuke only shook his head, "I found out that I really want to be with you. I don't care what others think anymore. Ever since I've become more part of your life I've realized that I'm happy when you are. Whenever you see that anime stuff, your eyes will light up and that makes me want to smile."

I bit my tongue trying to restrain myself for yelling at him. I really wished he didn't say all those mushy stuff, but deep down I was really happy when he said that. I dropped the towel and embraced him back. The only reason I've been buying those little sister games was because I've always wanted Kyousuke to love me like the way the older brother did in the games. Now I have that brother who does and I'm really happy about that.

I felt him stroking my hair as we stood in front of the house with no one waiting inside. I sighed happily as I hear him whisper out loud.

"Happy birthday, Kirino. I love you."

* * *

**A/N: HO! HO! HO! Yeah i did it i wrote the reponse. I'm probably going to change 'complete' to 'incomplete' cause its fun writing about these two! **

**Btw its pretty mushy and stuff but hey it's gotta be like that in this story**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Oreimo ©**

**

* * *

**It has been a couple of days since Kirino's birthday. The two of them were always together. At home their parents would just leave them be, thinking that they were getting along finally after all these years. At school their friends didn't know a thing. Kirino's friends would continue to pester the teen-model about her having a boyfriend, (which was true) and Kyousuke's friends would think that he and Manami were dating, though Kirino hated that everyone at the high school would think that.

Kyousuke smiled as he walked out of the school with Manami. His childhood friend laughed as she begins to tell another tale of her grandfather scaring the children at the shop. The male teen also laughed as he began to grow more interested in the story. The girl with the glasses smiled and was about to continue, but stopped when she and Kyousuke saw Kirino in front of them.

Manami bows and greets the young girl, "Good afternoon, Kirino-san."

Kirino ignores the older one's greeting and says, "Oi Kyousuke, we have to go home now. Dad needs to talk with you and it's important."

Kyousuke frowned, if their Dad sent his sister to tell him that, then it must be really important. The blue-haired teen nodded and smiled sheepishly at his friend, "Sorry Manami. I guess we'll have to study together some other time."

"It's okay, Kyou-chan. Tomorrow is good time, yes?" She replied with tinted red cheeks.

Kyousuke nodded, "Hai. See ya later."

Kirino frowned and grabbed into her brother's hand. The boy turned back to his friend and smiled one last time with a slight wave. Though the middle-school girl growled in annoyance and tugged on Kyousuke's collar.

"A-ACK!" He exclaimed, "What you do that for?"

Once the two were out of sight from Manami, Kirino placed her fingers in between her Aniki's. The young girl glared at him and told him that he was flirting again. Kyousuke raised a brow and smiled a bit. He squeezed her hand and slightly laughed at this.

Kirino glared and jabbed the boy in the stomach with her elbow, "It's not funny! I'm serious. Stop fliritng around it's gross."

"Sorry!" Kyousuke mumbled and then asked, "So what does Dad want?"

The younger sibling looked away with a frustrated look, "You're so stupid. It's obvious that when I said that it meant that I as trying to get you away from that Neighbor-girl."

The boy sighed and said the girl's name, "Kirino..."

The said girl only grunted and released herself from her brother as they grew closer to the door. Kyousuke took grasp of the door knob and twisted it as it opens to reveal the inside of their home. He held the door for his dear sister and smiles as he watches her go inside still with a displeased look.

Kyousuke entered and closed the door. The two of them removed their shoes and announced to their parents that they're home. In the living room they could hear their parents conversing between themselves, though the elder brother could hear their mother saying welcome home. Kirino slid the door open, still with Kyousuke behind her, but the teen-model quickly slid the door back shut.

"Damnit Kirino." He mumbled in annoyance and opened the door for himself.

Kyousuke watched as his sister went up to their father and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and quick hug towards their mother. She then walked towards Kyousuke with a frown on her face. The boy then tensed, as she walked right past him. Kyousuke was a bit disappointed. He was expecting a hug or something from her.

He shrugged it off and greeted his folks as he walks towards the fridge. He pulls out a carton of juice and pours himself a glass. As he drinks his juice, he heard his mother telling him something.

"I heard some weird noises last night."

Kyousuke placed the glass in the sink and turned to her, "Like what?"

"Moaning." She stated.

The teen began to grow curious, "Where?"

"Kirino's room of course."

'_Damn! Kirino needs to put on headphones when she plays eroge!'_ Kyousuke thought as he slowly grinds his teeth together, "Oh?"

His mother nodded and crossed her arms, "I bet she found porn."

"P-Porn?"

She nodded and suddenly pointed at her son, "YOU! You keep using her laptop to look up porn and once you return it you don't clear the history thus leading your poor innocent sister to find the nasty things you look up!"

"WHAT?"

Kyousuke nervously glances at his father, who was still reading the paper. The old man only grunted in agreement to his wife. The teen's mom smirked when thinking that her theory was right, though she was wrong. Very wrong. Kyouske really wanted to claim his innocence on this one, but he knew he had to cover up for Kirino. Even if she's his sister and now his girlfriend.

The teen sighed and dragged his feet out of the living room, ignoring his mother's rambling and his father's grunts. He slides the door close and begins to walk up the stairs. He smiles as he reaches his door. The elder sibling opened the door and closed it as he tosses his school bag to the side. Then he turns around and slightly twitches.

"Kirino."

The said girl frowned and lies on her brother's bed with arms and legs crossed as if she's expecting him to pamper her. Kyousuke ran his hand through his hair and groaned in irritation as he asks what the hell she's doing here in his room. Kirino just glared.

"You want something don't you?" He asked.

She nodded and said, "I want a kiss."

Kyousuke's exhausted expression soon turned gentle. He walks up to his sister and lowers his head to reach her lushes lips. He placed his upon hers and slowly pulls back with a satisfied smile. Kirino just stared back at him with tinted pink cheeks on her flawless face, though something made her blank expression turn back into a frown.

"MORON!" She shouted.

Kyousuke felt his collar being tugged by the girl as she brings him closer to her. Kirino growled and exclaimed, "THAT WAS THE WORST KISS EVER!"

"HOW IS THAT YOUR WORST KISS EVER?" Kyousuke shouted back.

Kirino then began to shake her elder brother, "YOU DIDN'T DO IT RIGHT!"

"W-what?" He replied as he was shaken.

"I WANT IT TO BE SOMETHING THAT I'LL REMEMBER FOREVER!"

"H-HOW THE HELL A-AM I SU-SUPPOSE TO DO TH-THAT?"

The young girl stopped and shoved her brother aside as she makes her way towards the door. She opens it and walks out, but before she could even leave, she gave her boyfriend a small devious smile and said, "Figure it out, A-NI-KI."

* * *

My heart pounded when she stretched out my name like that. I slightly smiled back at her and watched her slam my door. I just stood there just staring at the door my sister used to escape from me. I scratched my stomach and sat down on my chair. I stared out the window trying to think. How the hell does she want her first kiss to be like? Romantic, emotional, or dramatic? My head was spinning with those themes.

I scratched my chin, trying to think of an idea. I closed my eyes and thought for a while, suddenly an idea popped up. My eyes slowly opened and a smile stretched across my face. I should take her to that festival tonight with Kuroneko and Saori! I took out my phone and gave them a quick text. I placed my phone back in my pocket and got out of my room. I walked towards Kirino's and gave it a soft knock.

My ears heard the door slowly creek and as it opened, it showed my sister glaring at me with her hand on the door knob and her other hand placed on her hip. Her expression showed the usual, 'what-the-hell-do-you-want-now?' I smiled and bent down a little to reach her level, trying to flirt around, but by the look of those blue eyes it showed that she doesn't have time for my foolishness. My smile soon turned into an awkward one and I stood up straight with a flushed look.

"What."

It sounded more like a statement then a question. It makes me want to frown, but I didn't. I kept that awkward smile. I then felt my pocket vibrating. I took my phone and flipped it and saw that both Saori and Kuroneko. Both said that they could go.

"Would you like to go to the festival with me today?" I asked with a genuine smile.

Her irritated look soon turned gentle. My heart began to pound again as I watched her light blue eyes glow with excitement. She then looked down and fidgeted as she replied, "D-Do you mean one tonight?"

I chuckled, "Yes of course. Since we don't have school and all..."

"Cool.." She barely whispered.

"Oh!" I almost forgotten, "Kuroneko and Saori are coming too!"

Her eyes suddenly turned hard. I slightly jumped as she slammed the door shut in front of my face. I sighed and was about to leave, but I stopped when I heard Kirino's voice from behind. My eyes widened when I heard her reply.

"I-I'm still going, y'know!" She exclaimed behind her door, "J-Just tell me when we're leaving, baka."

I sighed satisfyingly and walked back to my room. I entered the barren square room and slowly closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath, trying to register the information that just got to my head. She agreed to go, despite the fact that I invited Soari and Kuroneko. My expression turned sour as I realized my mistake. She reacted that way because I invited those two.

My shoulders shrugged as I plopped on my bed. There was nothing I could do now. It was just plain rude to give them a text saying that they couldn't come anymore. I sighed briefly and began to think about that kiss. Oh why does that girl need that kiss to be so perfect? It doesn't matter if the kiss wasn't as 'emotional' as she expected? Does she really want to remember that kiss forever? Such a waste of space in the mind.

My arm then began to move as I bent down and searched under my bed for a pair of DJ headphones. My mouth slowly formed a smile as I plugged it in my stereo. I turned the machine on, and moved the knob to the right and began to relax as the music engulfed the peaceful quiet room of mine. I laid down on the bed and hummed the song that was playing.

Though my eyes were fixed onto the ceiling. I really don't want to go through a lot of trouble just to give Kirino a kiss that is perfect. The one I gave her some minutes ago was fine enough, it was a small simple kiss that I enjoyed and I bet she was satisfied with it as well.

With the time I have been thinking it was already 6. I blinked for a while, I didn't know I was in the room for 2 hours. I shrugged it off and took off the headphones. I searched my closet for my blue kimono and in 2 mere seconds I found it. I sighed once again as I put on the absurd thing. Though I am proud of my Japanese heritage, I do really detest the kimono. I honestly find it uncomfortable. I got my phone out and texted Soari. She texted right back. I smiled when I read that she was there with Kuroneko. I placed the phone back in my pocket and got out of my room. I walked towards my sister's and softly knock on hers.

The door pulled back and there I saw my sister. She was all dressed up in her pink kimono with sakura petals as the designs. I couldn't help but smile as her face contained a flustered look of embarrassment. I hid my amused face, for I knew if she ever caught me with that look she would strangle the living life out of me. I stuck my arm out and gave her a little gesture. She could only glare lightly at me as she took my arm.

We both walked down the stairs and were greeted by our parents. Both of them seemed pleased that we were spending time with each other. We bid them farewell and walked out of the house with a small sign of relief. We weren't ready to tell them of our forbidden relationship. Our mother would maybe accept it, but as for dad...We would probably be dead.

I looked back at Kirino and saw she was looking the opposite direction. I raised my brow and commented on her looks, "You look lovely."

"Thanks.." She mumbled, "You too, I guess."

I smiled and we continued to walk with our arms linking together. Within a few minutes we made it to the festival. The lanterns were lit, the vendors by the stands were smiling and waving trying to get people to buy their foods and goods. Kirino and I walked passed one dango stand. She pulled on my sleeve and pointed at the treats. I smiled and the two of us walked towards the stand.

"Two please." I asked.

The old woman smiled and handed each of us dango. We bid her farewell and began to look for Kuroneko and Soari. I nibbled on my dango as I began to hear my sister speak to me.

"I-If..we tell Soari and Kuroneko about..us." She began, "Do you think they'll...stop talking to us?"

I stopped chewing on the dough and began to think. I really never thought about that before. I was oh so sure that they would accept us. I mean...They accepted Kirino about her weird eroge obsession, but that had something to do with anime.

I shrugged, "I think they would."

Her eyes widened when I said that, "R-Really, Kyousuke?"

I finished my snack and tossed the stick in a trash bin that was close by. I looked down at her with a smile, "Sure. They are our friends after all."

She smiled slightly and began to nibble on her untouched dango. We still held hand as we played games and such. An hour passed and we still didn't find Kuroneko and Soari. But as we were by this goldfish game, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and grinned when I saw Kuroneko and Soari waving at us. Both were wearing very lovely kimonos. Soari had a rose colored one multiply shades of red as the obi. Kuroneko had a dark purple with some light purple designs.

"HEY!" Soari exclaimed, "We've been looking for you two!"

I scratched my head and replied, "So were we! But we ended up playing the games. Sorry about that."

She began to wave her hand, "Oh~! That's quite alright."

I chuckled and asked, "What did you two do here?"

Soari was about to reply to my question, but she and I froze when we saw Kuroneko falling to the ground. I turned to my side and saw my sister dashing off. I watched her go with a confused look and then looked back at the goth who was getting up with the aid of the tall woman.

"Wh-What happened?" I blurted out.

Kuroneko dusted herself and said in a formal manner, "I simply commented on you and your sister's relationship."

Soari looked confused, "Eh?"

I blushed and told her, "K-Kirino and I...are dating..sort of."

The girl with the glasses stared at me for a while and suddenly her blank face turned into a smile. She giggled and patted me on the shoulder, telling me congratulations and such. I was so dumbstruck by her sudden reaction. I turned back to the goth girl and asked what she said to Kirino.

She could only shrug and look away as she replied, "I told her it was _disgusting_."

"What the hell!" I commented.

She stared at me coldly and replied, "Her obsession with that absurd Big Brother and Little Sister eroge games has led both of you to be in that kind of forbidden relationship. If you haven't discovered that obsession you two would probably be normal and would have never thought of being together. Not once."

I glared at her and said, "But you accepted her obsession! Why can't you accept us being together?"

Kuroneko just stared at me as she took a piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear, "I always knew that she loved you more than an older brother and I've been noticing that you have a little siscon side to you."

I flushed madly at that siscon comment, but I continued to listen to her rambles. Kuroneko then made a face that I thought she would have never made in her life. She looked truly disgusted.

"But I've never imagined for you two to end up together."

"You made that manga of me and Kirino!" I exclaimed, trying to reason with her. Trying to let her accept the fact that Kirino and I are together.

She smirked, "I only did that to irk the both of you. It seemed to work, but I guess the results backfired, huh?"

I could only face-palm myself. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my side and saw Soari looking at me with a concerned face. She smiled awkwardly, trying to make me feel better. I could only chuckle. It looked kind of funny on her. She noticed this and began to laugh as well. Kuroneko looked to the side, looking bored as usual.

"Why don't you find her?" The tall woman said, "I think she needs someone."

I nodded and began to walk off. As I walked away, I heard a little bit of the conversation with Soari and Kuroneko.

"You like him too, don't you?" Soari murmured softly. I could sense a small smile creeping upon her face.

"You over exaggerate too much." The short one commented in a monotone voice.

* * *

I ran and ran as fast as I could. I couldn't believe she said that! I felt tears running down my face. I pushed and shoved people out of the way so I could go to the top of the hill that was near the lake. Once I was free from that crowd, I began to walk up the grassy hill. I sat on the top, looking at the shinning lake that had the reflexion of the moon on it. I sighed. Kuroneko said that my relationship with him is disgusting.

I sniffled and began to use my sleeves to wipe away my tears. I continued to sit there and think. I thought Kuroneko would take the news well, but she didn't! Wh-What if Soari says its gross too? That would freaking suck! I glared at my feet and began to pull the grass. I couldn't bare to see Soari's reaction...They'll both probably stop talking to me and Kyousuke and they'll kick me out of the anime club!

I gasped. I seriously don't want to be kicked out! Maybe I should break up with Kyousuke...

"KIRINO!"

'_Speak of the devil.'_ I thought and didn't bother to turn around. Kyousuke came running up the hill and greeted me with heavy panting. I tch'd at him. He must have been running all over the place. Kyousuke sat down besides me and stared at the lake. He hummed a lullaby that seemed too familiar. It must have been mom's since she use to sing it to us all the time when we were young. Once he was done, the atmosphere around us turned quiet.

"Are you okay?"

I glared at him, "Do I look okay to you?"

He only chuckled. I growled in annoyance and began to throw the grass, that I have pulled, at him. Even some of it got in his mouth! He made faces which amused me, but I didn't show it on my face. He began to wipe off the grass off his tongue and began to spit to the side.

"Kirino!" He complained, "That's gross!"

I gritted my teeth and questioned, "Is it me, our relationship, or the grass?"

Kyousuke seemed to glare at me for that question that I just asked. He rubbed his arm slightly as the cold wind greeted the both of us. My elder brother sighed heavily as he begins to ponder.

"I knew it." I blurted, "You do think that our relationship is disgusting.

He looked bewildered by my comment, "No way! I would never think that!"

"Why didn't you answer my freaking question then!" I exclaimed angrily.

Kyousuke blushed and replied, "I-I thought you were kidding!"

I sighed, "You're so stupid..."

Suddenly the two of us began to grow quiet again. I looked up at Kyousuke and found in staring at the sky. I sighed and asked, "Did you tell Soari about us..?"

"Huh?"

I growled.

"Oh!" Kyousuke exclaimed, "Yeah I did. She..."

"Didn't take it well did she?" I finished lamely.

My Aniki shook his head. This made my hopes go up. Kyousuke smiled and finished his interrupted sentence, "Nah. She said congratulations to us."

My mouth that had form a thin line of sorrow now slowly turned into a slight smile of hope. Maybe I do have friends that would actually accept us. I looked down at our hands and began to lift my hand to grab hold of my brother's pinky finger. His face relaxed as he watches me grasp onto his finger. I looked up at him and caught him staring. I could only jump in surprise. I quickly looked the other way as I felt my face burning up from embarrassment.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

We flinched as we heard explosions rising up into the sky. The two of us simultaneously looked up and stared in awe as we saw fireworks lighting the dark sky. I gasped a bit as I saw many colors raining down in the distance. I glanced to the side to see my brother's reaction. His was the same as mine. He kept his attention at the explosions as they kept on coming and coming. I then felt Kyousuke's hand squeezing mine.

He turned to look at me with a loving smile, "No matter what people say about us. I just want you to know is that even though it would seem that everyone is against us. Always remember that the most important thing is that we have each other. Even if they say its disgusting or weird or whatever. They're just jealous cause they don't have someone that they could love as much as we love each other."

My eyes widened as I heard my brother say this to me. My lower lip began to quiver from the little speech he just said to me. I embraced him and began to pound on his chest. I could hear the kid snickering at me for hitting him. I then felt a finger lifting my chin up. All I could see is Kyousuke's gentle face.

"You said you want a kiss to remember forever." He murmured as he leaned closer to me.

I began to close my eyes and whisper back, "Yeah..But you ruined it now because you mentioned it."

Kyousuke closed his eyes as he felt my lips pressing against his. My heart pounded as we had contact together. Our lips moved together as we poured each others emotions into it. Just from that one kiss, I could feel the love that he has is really true. It felt so weird, but I didn't care. After a minute, we pulled back. We stared at each other for a while as we tried to get the right amount of oxygen in our body.

"That wasn't the kiss I wanted." I grumbled like a spoiled brat, who didn't get the right toy for Christmas.

My Aniki laughed and pulled me to his side. We both laid down on the grass and continued to look at the fireworks. He wrapped his arm around me and began to rub my shoulder.

"I'll keep on trying til I give you the perfect kiss then." He said with a slight tease in his voice.

"You better, idiot."

Kyousuke sighed, "I promise."

We both laid there, looking at the fireworks up in the night sky. I smiled as I felt his warm body against mine. I then turned to look at him.

"Y'know.. Before you came up here, I was thinking of breaking up with you so Soari wouldn't kick me out of the anime club."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: Aw jeez. Sorry it took a while. I was having a writers block. I kind of finished it at 1am and i reeeaaally wanted to update the story cause i updated my two other stories ^^"**

**umm so just excuse some maybe grammer mistakes and misspellings i guess. Unless they are totally major ones then you'll have to tell me so i can fix them lol**

**Hmmm i think this is the longest chapter i have ever written for any of my stories xD haaa. But this is different cause... its OreImo! Lol **

**For some reason i have this feeling that the characters are a bit OOC i don't know if they are, but my gut is telling me that they are. Idk man i must be like tired. **

**Anyway Enjoy~! Your day/night or whatever**


End file.
